fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fe bobby/The Outpost - A first look, I guess
Warning: There is no concept for this post, so this most certainly is going to end up being long-winded and badly written. You've been warned. Yesterday I noticed the system message that the server is going to shut down in 10 minutes for maintenance was an hour earlier than usual. So I asked about it in /global1, and Thanataofone wrote me a pm, telling me that the new sector is probably going live after the maintenance. After what I saw on the PTS a few weeks back I actually didn't believe that, but he linked me a screenshot of Skathi telling in /global1 a few days earlier, that the Outpost is probably going live this week. Up the server went, there the new sector was. Brilliant. The anniversary for this game is on the 22th of September, so why would you release a new content patch a month earlier? Also, a day later, there is still no news about it in the forum, no in game mail, on the website or on the FE facebook page about the new sector... strange. Well, anyway, new sector means new stuff to explore, and of course new locations, missions and NPCs that have to be added to the wiki. The only way into the new sector is through a new road south of Abbadon, Alpha County. Once you enter the Epsilon Zone, you find a a LifeNet Center with a Fast Travel Terminal and a gas station with a stable manager and a garage manager. No NPC that tells you anything about what is going on here. No missions. Nothing. So the next stop should probably one of the six faction camps. When you are on the way to one of them, you notice a few things: * The map is very small. Maybe the size of Terminal Woods, or even smaller. * It looks like Terminal Woods. Which begs the question: Why isn't the whole place consumed by the "aggressive plant life" like it is the case in Alpha County? There is a big-ass wall that protects Terminal Woods from Alpha, but the Epsilon Zone doesn't need such a protection and does just fine... * It feels empty. There are almost no enemies around. Here and there a single Hydra Weed, a Sporekill or a Blight Wolf, but I didn't find real groups of enemies at first. * There are also almost no nodes around. Again, here and there a single Junked Car on the road. That's basically it. When I tried to scavenge some materials from the Junked Cars, I noticed that I couldn't pick up anything. The items in my inventory were too heavy all of a sudden. I carried 92.5 of a maximum of 84kg. Turns out that the Superior Bandages suddenly had a new weight. There were a few other things like * Superior Bandage did weigh 0.1kg each, instead of 0.001kg * You had to have over 700k faction reputation to do faction missions * World Events were screwed up, e.g. at the Enfo camp the event was called "Traveler Attack" ... * It required Faction Reputation to use vaults * ... so the server went down for another 2 hours, so they could fix these obvious bugs. That was basically it for the day for me. New day, new exploring to do. At least that's what I thought. Instead of adding all the new locations, events and missions to the wiki, I found a lot of stuff that needs fixing. And that is basically the reason I'm writing this here at the moment. Instead of writing a bug report or suggestion how to change things for every single thing, why not make a whole list of all the things I remember? Probably going to update it, when I find new stuff. Faction Camps All faction camps * There is no Auctioneer in any camp * With a few exceptions all faction camps have two no-mount-zones, but there are a garage and a stable manager in that no-mount-zone... wat Vista Camp * In the LifeNet are Vista Camp Guards, who attack all none-Vistas. So, as a LB with positive Vista reputation I can ft to the camp but then get greeted by three Masters shooting me in the face. * The faction merchant "Garden Manager" (/waypoint 6276105 3600046) doesn't talk to anyone. Not even to Vistas CHOTA Camp * There is an invisible CHOTA Camp Guard in the LifeNet: http://imgur.com/74Hb8dL * With over 200k negative faction reputation with CHOTA I still can trade with the CHOTA faction merchant. Kind of defeats the whole faction merchant purpose, doesn't it? Enfo Camp * There is no faction merchant there LB Camp * There is no faction merchant there Tech Camp * The faction merchant ("Tech Supply Officer", /waypoint 6186026 3548591) doesn't talk to anyone. Not even to Techs * The guards (Tech Guards) attack characters that have positive Tech faction points. 170k in this case: http://imgur.com/gQqDFW7 I don't get attack by the CHOTA guards though, and I only have 150k faction reputation for CHOTA on that character Trav Camp * With over 1 million negative faction Trav reputation, I still can accept the Trav mission from the NPC "Shady Larson" (/waypoint 6267163 3399688) ... mkay * Same thing wih the Trav faction merchant as with the CHOTA faction merchant. Having over 1 mio negative faction reputation but still being able to trade with the faction merchant defeats the purpose of faction merchants in the first place. Events Misc. * There is a Resource Abound event in the northern part of the sector (/waypoint 6350414 3575440), which spawns nodes that are more appropriate for a Sector 1 Resource Abound event: ** Corpse (Scavenge 30) with: Ragged Leather, Ragged Cotton, Weak Biologic Chemical, ... ** Blood Cactus (Nature 30) with: Crude Pain Killer ** Grave (Scavenge 30) with: Ragged Leather, Ragged Cotton, ... ** ... * All factions have events where the arch enemy faction tries to invade the camp. For each event there is a mission for which you have to collect 30 items from the attackers (in case of the LB event it are Stolen Lightbearer Medicines) and get AP, chips, faction reputation and new crafting components as a reward. The problem with that is, that is creates a very strange dynamic: On one hand you have to work together as a team, to be able to defeat all 50 level 65 NPCS, on the other hand everyone is competing for the loot, to get the 30 required items. Giving a maximum of 5 of these required items as World Event reward could fix that. LB * At the LB camp is an event called "Pagoda Protection". It spawns an object called "Lightbearer Outpost" and 60 Human League level 60 NPC who instantly attack the "Lightbearer Outpost". Once the "Lightbearer Outpost" is destroyed (within maybe 5 minutes), the event fails. It's just not realistic to get a big enough team that is able to prevent the destruction of the "Lightbearer Outpost" within a few minutes, with the current amount of players. Either give the Lightbearer Outpost waaaay more health of let the Human League NPCs spawn in waves instead all at once. * The event "Traveler Attack" doesn't spawn any Resource Rewards Vista * At the Vista camp is an event called "Tech Attack". It doesn't always spawn enough or sometimes no Tech Invaders at all. In fact, sometimes they even run away from the Vistas (like in PvP :D), and attack the Tech camp instead: http://imgur.com/w19xOyI wat... Enfo * Turns out the event at the Enfo camp is still called "Traveler Attack", instead of "CHOTA Attack": http://imgur.com/W5sDYRB Missions Items * A lot of the new mission items don't seem to stack, e.g. Stolen Lightbearer Medicines, Pure Blood Sample, White Crow Ledger, ... But then I have to get 30 Stolen Lightbearer Medicines to complete a mission. In other words: Either we get new free slot expansions or the items have to stack. * The mission reward GlobalTech Parts only contains one random tradeskill component LB * In the mission Faith in Secrets the goal description is missing: http://imgur.com/nFbXz8X * In the mission Faith in Radiation you are supposed to test a Testable Blood Sample on Bees. The problem is, that you don't get the item from the mission giver, Lightbearer Questor, so you can't complete the mission... ** update: The Testable Blood Sample can now drop from Bees or Blight Wolves everywhere in the sector. That makes the mission description inaccurate: You don't have to test an item on Bees (in the sense of using a mission item on an enemy, like you have to do in every other mission with such a description), you just have to kill random animals to get the drop. Also, after completing the mission, the mission item Testable Blood Sample doesn't get removed from the inventory. * In the mission What Is Ours Student Taron speaks of "Travlers" instead of "Travelers" LifeNet * For some people certain LifeNet Terminals won't work: They can't teleport to the Tech camp as Tech, or can't go to the Epsilon County ft, despite having activated them. * The LifeNet at the LB camp doesn't work as a cloner. A few people died at some events at the LB event, but instead of waking up in the LB Camp LifeNet, they either went to the cloner near the Outpost or to the Epsilon County LifeNet. * Speaking of Outpost cloner: It would help if that would also be a fast travel destination. Misc. * There are NPCs called Vista Patrol, who attack literally everyone. Even each other... http://imgur.com/lw059Ox ** Killing them also gives Vista faction reputation. So you get positive Vista rep for killing Vistas... * Social Who doesn't work, only /who * It doesn't show the county under the character name in the character selection screen, when a character is logged in The Outpost Outpost, Defense Town * Only one attack every day. The first attack was around 10pm (CET+1) for me. The timer also probably is going to be reset after each maintenance, like it is the case in every other defense town. So this means, it will always be around that time. If you live in a time zone where you should be sleeping, at school or at work at this time, you are basically get fucked over. * There also seems to be no "End Boss" like there is in the other 3 defense towns. * The mission there was instantly repeatable, so the mission building had to be taken down for the first ever outpost attack on the live server. The mission is still instantly repeatable, but now only gives 25 Outpost Currency as a reward instead of 100. So in conclusion, I just say what some people told me in PMs or said in region chat: It feels like we are playing on the PTS. Or maybe, not enough people gave feedback so they put the Outpost on the live server, so enough people would report bugs, so that we maybe get an almost bug free new sector for the 5th anniversary of the game. Fe bobby (talk) 19:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) update: Fe bobby (talk) 21:16, August 26, 2014 (UTC) update: Fe bobby (talk) 23:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) update: Fe bobby (talk) 20:20, September 1, 2014 (UTC) update: Fe bobby (talk) 13:39, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts